neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Battlestar Galactica (1978, 1980) locations
The science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica and Galactica 1980 presents various locations, spaceborne and planetary. A Aeriana Aeriana was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed by the Cylons. Aerians sent out prisoners to small prisons on asteroids just outside the star system, but lost contact early in the war. Aerian merchants used distinct codes when communicating. (name page 73 of the novel) Atilla Atilla is a planet settled by humans from Scorpia and occupied by Cylons. One family, with help from the Galactica crew, drove the Cylons out and remained on the planet. Aquarus Aquarus is one of the Twelve Colonies of Man destroyed in the Cylon offensive. Mentioned only in the novelization "The Young Warriors", Aquarus along with Virgon was home to the mythical unicorn. Arcta Arcta is an ice planet (Ice Planet Zero) where a Cylon Pulsar is based. C Canceron Canceron was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. Caprica Caprica was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. It was in the Cyrranus Galaxy, located at coordinates 2-5-8. It was the site of the launch of the final assault on the Colonies. Caprica is also the home of the Adama family. Caprica City Caprica City is the capital of the planet Caprica, a very large city with a population well into the millions. The city was totally destroyed by the Cylons in the Destruction of the Twelve Colonies. Carillon Carillon is the resort planet, where Cylons and the indigenous Ovions lay a trap for the ragtag fleet. Although many in the fleet are enraptured by Ovions' apparent generosity and friendship, Adama correctly intuits the trap and sets in motion a deception of his own to allow the fleet to escape. Carillon (and a Cylon base ship) are destroyed due to massive Tylium explosions set off during the battle between the Colonials and the Cylon/Ovion alliance. Cimtar An old moon. Cimtar is the location of the ambush that starts the Destruction of the Twelve Colonies. E Earth Earth is a planet where the thirteenth tribe of Kobol settled. Equellus Equellus is the planet where the Cylon Centurion Red Eye resides. It was settled by Colonial Pioneers. G Gamoray Gamoray is a Cylon colony planet which the Battlestar Pegasus and Battlestar Galactica attack. Gemini Gemini was one of the Outer Colonies, home to several religious sects, including the very religious Otori sect, who did not believe in physical contact between genders unless sanctified by priests during high worship of the sunstorm, once every seven years. The Geminon Freighter was one of the surviving 220 ships. Gemonese was a language spoken on the planet. (name page 73 of the novel) I Ice Planet Zero :see Arcta In the novel this planet was called Tairac (See The Cylon Death Machine) Ice Station Thule Lieutenant Boomer once was assigned to Ice Station Thule. K Kobol Kobol is the planet of origin for the thirteen tribes of Kobol. L Leonis Leonis was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. It was only mentioned in the novelization "Armageddon", however the novelization of "Saga of a Star World" stated that the character Sire Uri was a Leo. His ship, the Rising Star did have printing on a bulkhead that implied this, saying L.S.S. Rising Star. Libris Libris was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. The novelization for "Saga of a Star World" states that Libran wine was especially potent. Lunar 1 Lunar 1 is a lunar penal colony of the Eastern Alliance of Terra. Lunar 7 Lunar 7 is a lunar base of the Western Coalition of Terra. M Molecay Molecay is where the Battle of Molecay takes place. The Fifth Colonial fleet was destroyed trying to save Molecay. Only the Battlestar Pegasus survived. Moon The Moon is where Apollo 11 lands (as seen on a grainy transmission in the episode "The Hand of God.") P Paradeen Paradeen is a planet colonized by Terrans. Piscera Piscera was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. According to the novelization, Sire Lobe was the representative of Piscera. Proteus Proteus is a Colonial prison planet outside of the Home Star System, established by the people of Aeries. It was neglected and forgotten, leaving the guards and prisoners to their own devices over the centuries. While incarcerated here, Starbuck memorizes star charts written on the wall of his cell by a mysterious prisoner who had died years before. One of the charts depicted the Solar System of Earth. Proteus was also the code-name used by Karibdis(also spelled "Charybdis"), Baltar's pilot and computer expert who sabotaged the defense computers on Caprica the night the Cylons attacked and was also responsible for framing Starbuck on a rival's murder. R Red Planet The red planet is the refuge of Count Iblis, after his crash. S Sagitara Sagitara was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. It was in the Cyrranus Galaxy, located at coordinates 1-2-6. Though it had the most advanced defense system in the Twelve Worlds, it was one of the first planets to be destroyed in the Cylon attack. Scorpia Scorpia was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. The people of Scorpia had slight telepathic abilities. In alternate scene from "The Long Patrol", the Scorpios ran the restaurant on the Rising Star. Sectar Sectar is a planet containing a settlement called Serenity of Colonial Pioneers. Serenity Serenity is a colonial settlement on the planet Sectar. Starbuck's Planet Starbuck crashes on a planet, builds a Cylon friend, and gets a child, who grew up to become Doctor Zee. T Taura Taura was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. People of Taura apparently spoke with a recognizable dialect. Terra Terra is a planet wracked by war caused by two large factions, one referred to as the Eastern Alliance, the other the Western Coalition. The planet was similar to the descriptions of Earth in Colonial legends, leading some to believe that Terra was in fact Earth, however the beings from the "Ship of Light" confirmed that Terra is not Earth. It appears that the planet was settled by a splinter group of the thirteenth tribe. The Terrans use earth like measurements (such as hours and minutes) rather than Colonial measurements of centons and centars. The Terrans (the people of Terra) also use Earth names as compared to Colonial names. "Terra" means "Earth" in Latin and in the Colonial language Gemonese. Tomb of the Ninth Lord of Kobol The Tomb of the Ninth Lord of Kobol is located on the planet Kobol, and contains a starmap with the location of Earth. The tomb is that of the last Lord of Kobol. It is similar to an Egyptian Pyramid and is located in a desert area of Kobol. The new series analog for the tomb is the Tomb of Athena. Twelve Colonies U Umbra Umbra is a city on Caprica that fell victim to a Cylon raid, in which Starbuck was orphaned and separated from his father, Chameleon. V Virgon Virgon was one of the Twelve Colonies of Man, destroyed in the Cylon offensive. It was in the Cyrranus Galaxy, located at coordinates 0-3-5. It was one of the Inner Colonies, destroyed early in the Cylon attack. References See also * [[List of Battlestar Galactica (re-imagining) locations|List of Battlestar Galactica (re-imagining) locations]] Category:Battlestar Galactica locations Locations 1978, 1980